


A Good Man

by orphan_account



Category: Men in Black (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Funeral, Gen, Phil Coulson Angst, Post Avengers, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unknown people show up at Coulson's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Man

It was raining. A small mob of black umbrellas were being held up. There was no grieving mother,no father saying goodbye. Only a group of friends and two unknown men.

The super soldier laid down a pack of signed cards. The billionare squeezed his scientist boyfriend's hand. Two assassins expressionless faces showed emotion at last. It was grief. A blonde man patted a strong looking woman's back as silent tears slid down her face. A man with an eye patch stood near the grave.

The two unknown men stood nearby,the older placing a bouquet of white roses by the grave. The older looked up to the younger one nodding his goodbyes to the others.

As the two walked away the younger asked,"Who was he?" The older one smiled sadly "A good man." he said before driving off.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's short and it sucks. Review,kudos,get angry with me. Your choice.


End file.
